Tanja Jess
Tanja Jess Luske ( Karlsruhe , January 6 1967 ) is a Dutch actress and presenter of German descent. Jess was born as the daughter of a German professor of Electrical Engineering and a German painter, who still have a daughter. When Jess was five the family moved to the Netherlands, where she grew up in Nuenen . Jess is married almost 12 years younger presenter and singer Charly Luske . The couple has two sons, Billy (2003) and Bobby (2007). After her theater at The Trap / The Collective which she graduated in 1995, Jess broke in 1997 by the general public with her role as Bowien Galema 'in the series Good Times, Bad Times(GTST). In 2000 she left the series. Then she starred in Bon Bini Beach and she performed several guest roles in series such as Baantjer , Wildschut & De Vries , when happiness was very ordinary , Bradaz etc. Jess also performed the role of 'Mandy' in the musical 'Boyband' where she her current partner Charly Luske met. With him she married on August 9, 2008 in Nuenen. Furthermore, she played in several games and TV movies. In 2000, after her departure from GTST Jess began besides acting career as a presenter. She presented a year's film program of Canal + and in 2005-2006 she presented various programs for broadcasting Veronica . As of December 2008, she plays the leading role in the region soap Wolfseinde of Omroep Brabant . Jess was some time NL 100% to hear her own radio show. In the summer of 2009 it was announced that her contract would not be renewed. Filmography [ edit ] *''Baantjer'' ( 1996 ) in The Cock and the murder of the Red Light District , as Jawina. *''Unit 13'' ( TV series) ( 1996 ) as Katja. *''Good times, bad times'' ( TV series) ( 1997 - 2000 , 2000 - 2001 ) as Bowien Galema / Yolanda Vermeulen . *''Loenatik: The Moevie'' ( 2002 ). *''Bon Bini Beach'' ( 2002 ) ( TV series) starring: Sanne. *''Kees de boy'' ( 2003 ) as Aunt Jeanne. *''Shouf Shouf Habibi!'' ( 2004 ) and Maja. *''On the way to Tomorrow'' ( TV series) as Marjolein Curie. *''Live!'' ( 2005 ) as Jolande. *''Hotnews.nl'' ( 2005 ) Hella in "Counterfeit". *''Hanna Hannah'' ( 2007 ) and Jose. *''Avant Premiere'' ( 2001 ) as a presenter. *''Temptation Island'' ( two thousand and five - 2006 ) as a presenter. *''Paradise Hotel'' ( 2005 ) as a presenter. *''Undercover Lover'' ( 2006 ) as a presenter. *''Perfect'' ( 2006 ) host the live finals. *''Wolfseinde'' ( 2008 , 2010 ) ( TV - region - series) and Monique van Someren, Mayor of the Municipality Wolfseinde. *''Cops Maastricht'' - Angelique Thor (Afl. Fake Love , 2009). *''Ranking the Stars'' - Candidate (2009) *''Relatives'' and Fien-Law-Berkhout (2010-present). *''SpangaS'' - Dionne Vermeulen (2010-2011). *''Penny's Shadow'' - Mother (2011). *''My grandfather, the bank robber'' - Elles de Haan (2011). *''Godforsaken'' - Hanneke (2011). *''Aspe'' - Kristien Korijn (2011). *''Maestro'' - Candidate (2012). *''Four hands in glove'' - Candidate (2013). Trivia [ edit ] *Jess, as hitherto only world, naked posed in two successive editions of Playboy Magazine , in both December 2000 and January 2001. Category:1967 births